Kumpulan Humor pendek Vocaloid bikin ngakak!
by Bagas Cakra Otaku Ganteng
Summary: Berikut ini adalah kumpulan humor-humor Vocaloid yang saya cari dari internet. Mind to RnR?. Review sangat diperlukan.
1. Kompilasi 1

Kumpulan Humor Vocaloid Top Markotop bikin ngakak jingkrak jingkrak.

Disclaimer: Penemu Vocaloid = Yamaha. Bukan Ya Mahmud!

Humor-Humor yang aku cari ini berasal dari Kaskus dan

Berikut ini adalah kumpulan humor-humor Vocaloid yang saya cari dari internet. Check it Out!

PS: Sori bukannya mau plagiat! Langsung saja dah!

==Main Hape di Kuburan==

Pada suatu malam Jum'at Kliwon, seorang penjaga kuburan melihat ada seorang wanita sedang mainin HP di atas salah satu kuburan. Penjaga kuburanpun menegur:  
>"Mbak ngapain malam-malam gini mainin hape di atas kuburan?"<br>Rin Kagamine menjawab "Iya pak, abis dibawah sinyalnya lemah…"

Pengurus kuburan langsung pingsan!

==Sakit Perut==

Gakupo Kamui pergi kesebuah dokter umum langganannya.

Gakupo : Permisi dok, saya heran kenapa perut saya sakit sekali dari pagi  
>Dokter : B.A.B nya gimana?<br>Gakupo: Seperti biasa dok, jongkok  
>Dokter : %!#&amp;!*!*&amp;#*!^&amp;!#&amp;!<p>

==Penjual Gado-Gado yang super nyebelin==

ada seorang cewek SMA, Luka Megurine yg sedang kelaparan,lalu ia pun mencari warung yg kira2 enak,setelahmencari2,akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk makan gado2 aja  
>penjual : selamat datang mbak,mw pesen apa?<br>Luka : ada gado2 bu?  
>penjual : ada<br>Luka : ya udah,pesen 2 porsi (saking kelaperannya ni orang)  
>penjual : porsi besar taw porsi kecil?<br>Luka : mmmm…..porsi besar aja bu  
>penjual : cabenya berapa?<br>Luka : yg 1 cabenya 10,yg 1 cabenya 2  
>penjual : pake kangkung?<br>Luka : iya  
>penjual : pake terong?<br>Luka : iya,pake  
>penjual : pake kol?<br>Luka : ooo…pasti  
>penjual : mw pake kol dari cina taw yg asli jepang?<br>Luka : mmmmh…yg mana aja dah bu  
>penjual : kacangnya mw diulek apa di blender?<br>Luka : gimana elo aja bu lah  
>penjual : kacangnya ½ mateng pa yg mateng?<br>Luka : gorreng yg garring ibuuuuuu…..  
>penjual : pake bawang goreng gak?<br>Luka: ya pakkkeeeeee dong ibu yg nyebeliiiiiinnnn…..  
>penjual : dibungkus daun pisang taw dipiring?<br>Luka : hmmmmmh...di piring aja bu!  
>penjual : minyaknya margarine apa minyak kelapa mas?<br>Luka : minyak jelantah aja lah kuya  
>penjual : terima kasih,pesanan udah diterima,tapi gak bisa dibuatin<br>Luka : lho,kenapa? dah lama2,udah ditanya ini itu,tapi malah gak bisa dibuatin  
>penjual : maaf sekali,soalnya jelantahnya belum ada<br>Luka : !&#?{})(

==Tusuk Gigi==

Mikuo: MIKU ! LUKA! Siapa sih yang selalu habisin tusuk gigi di meja makan?

Baru tadi pagi Mikuo isi, masih penuh.. Ehh 3 jam uda habis, emang ada orang yang makan tusuk gigi ?  
>Luka : wah saya tidak tahu Bang, coba aja tanya Miku-chan..<br>Miku : saya juga tidak tahu, soalnya tiap kali saya habis pakai selalu saya kembalikan  
>Mikuo : #$#$#$$#$#$%#!*&amp;*!<p>

==Ditilang==

Pada awal pembicaraan ketika seorang gadis ditilang oleh pak polisi :  
>Meiko: "Apa salah saya Pak? Saya pake helm, pake jaket, punya SIM, STNK bawa, kenapa saya di tilang ?"<br>Polisi menjawab dengan enteng : "Sebel aja gw liat lo… muter2 pake jaket dan pake helm tapi nggak pake motor"

Meiko: ?

==Biaya Taksi==

Pada suatu hari Len & Rin Kagamine pergi ke Timur tengah untuk liburan. Karena kemalaman terpaksa ia naik taksi.  
>Len : "Ke jalan Antah Berantah…"<br>Supir taksi : "OK tuan"

Setelah tiba di tujuan Rin dan Len pun turun dari taxi .  
>Rin : "Berapa?"<br>Supir taxi : "15 dollar tuan"  
>Dengan santai Len membayar $5<br>Supir taxi: "Kurang tuan!"  
>Rin : "Kurang? ente sudah saya kasih cukuf"<br>Supir taxi : "$ 15 tuan"  
>Len : "Kita kan naik bertiga jadi ana bayar $5, Rin bayar $5, ente bayar $5. bener kan?"<p>

Supir taxi: &^#^I**!()#*!:"!{}

==Dasar Idiot==

Len Kagamine sedang berada di Ruang Periksa dokter THT  
>Len : Dokter hidung saya bengkak<br>Dokter : Lebah?  
>Len : Benar, dok<br>Dokter : Hinggap?  
>Len : Ya iyalah dok<br>Dokter : Menyengat?  
>Len : Belum sempat dok<br>Dokter : Loh?  
>Len : Belum sempat tawon itu menyengat, Rin menghajarnya dengan raket badminton<p>

Dokter: ?

==Tertipu penjual es rumput laut==

Terlalu hausnya, Kaito segera berhenti ketika melihat seorang penjual es.  
>Kaito : "Bang, jual es apa bang?"<br>Penjual es : "Es rumput laut mas..."  
>Kaito : "Beli satu gelas donk bang..."<br>Penjual es : "OK, ini mas..es nya.."  
>Beberapa saat kemudian….<p>

Kaito : (Sambil memuntahkan minumannya.) "Howeek... Minuman apaan ini bang?"  
>Penjual es : "Ya es rumput laut mas."<br>Kaito: "Hah... tapi kok rasanya kayak begini?"  
>Penjual es : "Iya mas, rumputnya saya ambil dari tanah lapang dan airnya asli dari laut mas."<br>Kaito: "Dasar penjual es kurang ajar!"

==Request Via Radio di Bulan Puasa==

Seorang pendengar Radio ABCD sedang terlibat percakapan via telepon dengan sang penyiar sekitar jam 4 sore:  
>Rin Kagamine : "Hallo radio ABCD?"<br>Penyiar : "Betul, dengan siapa niiiy?"  
>Rin Kagamine : "Dengan Rin. Boleh request gak?"<br>Penyiar : "Boleh... Rin mau request apa?"  
>Rin Kagamine : "Tolong puterin Adzan Magrib dong!"<br>Penyiar : "!"

==Surat Wasiat==

Luka Megurine sedang mengunjungi temannya yang sedang sekarat dan dirawat di Rumah Sakit karena baru saja mengalami kecelakaan sementara istrinya berlutut menangisi keadaan suaminya.

Luka Megurine berdiri disamping tempat tidur temannya yang tidak bisa bicara, tetapi dapat melihat Bagong.

Beberapa detik kemudian temannya terlihat semakin pucat, dan ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun tidak bisa. Luka Megurine pun memberikan kertas dan pulpen untuknya.

Beberapa saat setelah menulis surat tersebut, teman itu pun meninggal

Luka Megurine pun memberikan surat tersebut untuk istri teman baiknya itu, dan berjalan perlahan meninggalkan kamar RS.

Setelah pemakanan suaminya, sang istri pun teringat akan kertas yang ditulis beberapa hari lalu dan ia pun membacanya.

Betapa kaget sang istri begitu mengetahui apa yang ditulis di kertas tersebut

"Luka, selang oksigennya jangan diinjak! "

==Pelayan Toko Bangunan==  
>Di sebuah toko bahan bangunan :<br>Kaito : Tolong dong pakunya 1 Kg.  
>Pelayan : Dibungkus ya...?<br>Kaito : enggak, makan di sini aja (dengan muka kesal)  
>Pelayan: $*%$<p>

Kompilasi #1: Selesai.

Hahahahahahaha! Gimana? Lucu kan? Aku nemu neh dari

Kaskus : .us

: .com

Rencananya satu chapter selanjutnya (Kompilasi #2) Akan lebih banyak humor lagi sih sebenernya (Sekitar 10 – 15 humor Vocaloid).


	2. Kompilasi 2

Kumpulan Humor Vocaloid Top Markotop bikin ngakak jingkrak jingkrak.

Disclaimer: Penemu Vocaloid = Yamaha. Bukan Ya Mahmud!

Humor-Humor yang aku cari ini berasal dari Situs-situs dan sisanya buatan sendiri.

Berikut ini adalah kumpulan humor-humor Vocaloid yang saya cari dari internet. & sisanya buatan sendiri.

Chapter ini lebih banyak humornya, gan! Check it out!

PS: Sorry bukannya mau plagiat! Langsung saja dah!

Dan juga maaf agak jayus!

==Permen Jahe==

Len Kagamine: Mau yang hanget-hanget tapi dosa?

Rin Kagamine: Waduh! Apaan Tuh?

Len Kagamine: Permen Jahe yang didapet dari nyolong

Rin Kagamine: Hahahaha! Ada-ada aja nih, Abang Len yang paling ganteng disini.

==Dawet==

Miku Hatsune sedang pergi ke sebuah toko dawet langganannya.

Penjual Dawet (Kaito Shion): Hai, mbak! Mau beli apa?  
>Miku Hatsune: Beli dawet!<p>

Kaito Shion:Dawetnya sampun telas (Dawetnya sudah habis)  
>Miku Hatsune: Gak apa apa. Gak pake' gelas<p>

Kaito Shion: (Emosi) Dawetnya Mboten enten! (Dawetnya kagak ada!)

Miku Hatsune: Gak apa apa. Gak pake' santen

Kaito Shion: Ooo dasar orang edan!

Miku Hatsune: Lho, kok abang tau kalo saya orang Japan? (Jepang)

Kaito Shion: ^&*^#&*!

==Snack Rp1500 Perak==

Suatu pengalaman yang ada di diari milik Neru Akita yang berbunyi:

"Pas istirahat pertama, aku beli snack yang jumlahnya Rp 1.500,00. Aku pas itu gak sadar kasihnya berapa. Aku sih ingetnya ngasih 5000an and gua belom ambil kembaliannya (Gua sih udah sering kelupaan, baru kali itu yang parah.). Gua baru sadar belom ambil kembalian pas 1 jam sebelum istirahat kedua. Ya udah, pas istirahat kedua aku ke kantin. Eh, kebetulan ibu yang ngeladenin aku gak ada. Ya udah gua bilang aku mau ambil kembalian Rp 3.500,00. Ibu satunya gak curiga. Setelah itu aku balik ke kelas. Gak lama, temen gua bilang aku dipanggil ibu kantin. Aku sih tenang-tenang aja. Ketika sampe kantin, eh, dianya marah kalo gua tadi ngasihnya cuman Rp 1.500,00. Jadi khan udah pas. Masya Ampun, aku baru ingat kalo tadi aku ngasih uang itu. Ya udah, terlanjur kepala jadi berat & muka kayak kepiting rebus gua kembaliin itu tadi uang Rp 3.500,00. Aku berulang kali minta maaf and kebetulan banget kantinnya kosong. Sejak saat itu aku nggak kekantin ampe sekarang."

==Miku dan Luka Tentang Nazarudin==

Kabar mengenai dunia perpolitikan di negara Indonesia ini sudah menjadi perhatian semua lapisan masyarakat. Hal ini menunjukkan masyarakat sudah peduli dengan permainan-permainan politik yang tak lain memperebutkan uang negara yang didapatkan dari uang pajak rakyat yang kemudian di korupsi oleh mereka.

Nazaruddin juga menjadi topik pembicaraan antara Miku Hatsune dan Luka Megurine.

Miku Hatsune: "Luka…saya liat di TV, Nazaruddin udah ketangkep yaa?"

Luka Megurine: "Udeh, ditangkep di COLOMBIA"

Miku Hatsune: "Ngapain dia kesana yaa Luka?"

Luka Megurine: "Mane aye tau, urusan die lah, tanya aje sono ame orangnye!"

Miku Hatsune: "Kan kagak ade ape-ape di sono, di sebelah mane die ngumpetnye yee?"

Luka Megurine: "Ahh.. sok tau! kayak udeh pernah ke sono aje…!"

Miku Hatsune: "Yah si Luka, gini-gini juga Miku pernah ke sono ,Kaaa ..nganterin Mikuo-dono!"

Luka Megurine "Nganterin Mikuo-kun? ngapain ke sono?"

Miku Hatsune: "Ngambil kreditan TV ame Kulkas"

Luka Megurine: "Itu sih COLUMBIA! bukannye COLOMBIA… dasar O'on…!

Miku Hatsune: "Oooo… Miku kirain sama, Luka!"

==Rotinya Mana Bang?==

Waktu itu ada tukang roti lewat, Dan dipanggil ama temen gue, Haku Yowane. Kontan Akaito Shion si tukang roti itu nyamperin si Haku yang lagi duduk-duduk santai di taman deket rumah.  
>Haku Yowane : "Ada roti apa'an aja, Bang?"<br>Akaito Shion : "Macem-macem, Neng!"  
>Haku Yowane : "Ini apa'an, Bang?"<br>Akaito Shion : "Ini nanas."  
>Haku Yowane : "Kalo yang ini?"<br>Akaito Shion : "Ini mah kelapa, Neng."  
>Haku Yowane : "Nah, kalo yang ini?"<br>Akaito Shion : "Kalo yang ini mah, srikaya"  
>Haku Yowane : "Roti-nya mana, Bang? Dari tadi buah-buahan melulu?"<p>

==Nyaris membuatku gila==

Gakupo Kamui : "Pacarku nyaris membuatku gila !"  
>Kaito Shion: "Emangnya kenapa, Gackie ?"<br>Gakupo Kamui : "Setiap hari kerjanya hanya minta uang, uang dan uang."  
>Kaito Shion: "Lalu apa yang diperbuatnya dengan uang tersebut ?"<br>Gakupo Kamui : "Entahlah aku belum pernah memberinya ! "

Kaito Shion: &^**(!^!#!$#^%!

==10 gulung kertas dinding==

Teto Kasane memutuskan untuk mendekorasi kamar kostnya. Dia tidak yakin berapa gulungan kertas dinding yang harus dibeli untuk mendekorasi kamarnya tersebut, tapi dia tahu bahwa teman kostnya juga baru saja menghias kamarnya dengan kertas dinding dan besar kamar mereka sama.  
>"Gumi," kata Teto Kasane, "Berapa gulung kertas dinding yang kau beli untuk menghias kamarmu?"<br>"10 gulung." kata Gumi  
>Teto Kasane membeli juga 10 gulung kertas dinding dan mulai menghias kamarnya. Setelah selesai, ternyata kertas dinding tersebut sisa sebanyak 2 gulung utuh.<br>" Gumi," Teto Kasane, "Aku membeli 10 gulung kertas dinding seperti katamu, tapi kok sisa 2 gulung, masih utuh lagi."  
>"Sama dong ...!" jawab Gumi. "Punyaku juga sisa dua gulung utuh."<p>

Mendengar jawaban Gumi, Teto Kasane hanya bisa bilang "Gubrak!"

==Ojek siapa yang paling keren==

Si Gakupo Kamui baru saja muter-muter bareng Luka Megurine. Setelah Si Luka Megurine menyerahkan uangnya kepada Gakupo, Kaito Shion yang melihatnya langsung terpana. Terjadilah percakapan antara kedua Vocaloid cowok tersebut

Kaito Shion: (Kagum begitu melihat ojek Gakupo yang bling-bling) Whoa, Gack! Keren amat nih, ojek loe!

Gakupo Kamui: Bisa aja!

Kaito Shion: Eits! Jangan senang dulu! Ojek gue lebih keren dari punya loe!

Gakupo Kamui: Wah! Apaan tuh!  
>Kaito Shion: Lihat nih!<p>

Kaito Shion menunjukan motornya yang memiliki lampu neon dan juga berhias stiker yang bercahaya. Semua yang melihat ojeknya si Kaito harus segera memakai kacamata hitam!

Gakupo Kamui: Whoa! Keren juga punya loe!

Tiba-Tiba si Rin Kagamine datang! Dia ingin menunjukan ojeknya yang keren (BGM: My Road Roller)

Rin Kagamine: Hey! Aku punya ojek yang paling keren sejagat lho…

Kaito Shion: Apa?

Gakupo Kamui: Apaan sih?

Rin Kagamine: Itu lho.. Ojek yang paling keren dan tidak ada tandingannya!

Gakupo Kamui & Kaito Shion: Mana?

Rin Kagamine: (Sambil nunjukin Road Roller yang disangkanya Ojek) Ini lho Ojeknya!

Len Kagamine: (Menyapa) Hai! Apa kabar kalian semua!

Seketika Gakupo dan Kaito kaget begitu melihat Len Kagamine mengendarai Road Roller!

Gakupo Kamui: Hey, Len! Masa Road Roller kamu ubah jadi ojek? Emangnya itu motor apa?  
>Len Kagamine: Lho, Emang gitu. Karena beberapa hari yang lalu, Motornya error melulu! Jadinya saya pakai Road Roller punya saya dah!<p>

Gakupo Kamui dan Kaito Shion: Gubrak!

==Bedanya Kepala dengan Kelapa==

Neru Akita dan Teto Kasane lagi asik minum es degan.

Neru Akita: Tahu nggak? Apa bedanya Kepala dengan kelapa?

Teto Kasane: Ya jelas beda la…

Neru Akita: Bedanya apa dong?  
>Teto Kasane: Kalo Kelapa diparut, Kalo kepala diurut, Neru.<p>

Neru Akita: Salah!

Teto Kasane: Lha, Jawabannya apa?

Neru Akita: Kalo Kelapa DICUKUR jadi BATOK, Kalo kepala DICUKUR jadi BOTAK!

Teto Kasane: *!(*!^#*&!

==Jubah Superman==

Kaito Shion dan Len Kagamine sedang jalan-jalan di sebuah mall. Pada saat mereka melihat Poster

Suparman eh Superman…

Len Kagamine: Kenapa Superman jubahnya dibelakang?

Kaito Shion: Uummm… Takdir?

Len Kagamine: Salah!

Kaito Shion: Apaan?

Len Kagamine: Kalo didepan, itu mah cukur rambut!

Kaito Shion: Oalah… Gitu toh!

==Rejeki Nomplok==

Suatu Hari, Miku Hatsune mendapat rejeki nomplok.

Miku Hatsune: Rin, tahu gak gimana rasanya dapet rejeki nomplok?

Rin Kagamine: Boro-boro rejeki nomplok, Gak tahu lah! Lagian elo yang dapet rejeki nomplok malah nanya yang nggak-nggak!

Miku Hatsune: (Mendesak) Ya emang gimana rasanya!

Rin Kagamine: Pokoknya semuanya susah aku ungkapkan lewat kata-kata dah!

Miku Hatsune: Kenapa?

Rin Kagamine: Soalnya aku ini BUTA HURUF!

Miku Hatsune: &^*&!#%$!^%!#!

==Orang paling apes di Indonesia==

Len Kagamine: Tahu gak? Siapa orang paling sial di Indonesia?

Rin Kagamine: Apa ya…. Gak tahu ah!

Len Kagamine: Itu lho.. Orang yang lahirnya diBALIKPAPAN, dibesarkannya diPALU, dan Wafatnya diSORONG!

Rin Kagamine: Oh gitu toh!

==Sudah Terlanjur==

Pada suatu hari Gakupo Kamui sang pemanjat kelapa celingak celinguk mencari orang yang mau menyuruhnya untuk memanjat kelapa yang upahnya juga dengan buah kelapa.

Hari hampir malam berulah bertemu dengan Gumo yang ternyata sudah lama menunggu orang yang mau memanjat kelapanya.

"Hai Gakupo Kamui! tolong panjat kelapa saya."

Karena Gakupo Kamui memang dari tadi mencari kelapa untuk dipanjat tanpa fikir panjang langsung manjat. Sesampainya di atas dia berfikir tadi belum membuat kesepakatan berapa upah manjat, akhirnya dari atas pohon kelapa dia bilang ke Gumo!

"Den Gumo, maaf ya, sebenarnya berapa upah saya manjat ini?"

"Biasa aja kalau nanti kita dapat 10 biji, 8 buatku aku yang punya pohon dan 2 upah Gakupo Kamui manjat". kata Gumo!

"Tidak bisa!… dua itu cuma upah manjat saja upah turun satu" jawab Gakupo Kamui dari atas pohon kelapa.

"Sudahlah…. aku cuma mau memberikan upah manjat saja, jika kamu tidak mau turun tidur aja diatas kelapa itu.." Ujar Gumo

Gakupo Kamui: "%^#3#%"

==Telur dan Nanas==

Rin Kagamine: Ey, Len! Gimana caranya ngubah telur jadi nanas!  
>Len Kagamine: Telor kok bisa jadi nanas? Piye toh? Gak Mungkin! Emang sulap apa?<p>

Rin Kagamine: Ayo jawab dong, Len! Jawan

Len Kagamine: Telor yang ditukarkan ke orang jual nanas!  
>Rin Kagamine: Salah… Yang bener tu: Telor yang dimasak dan ditaruh dipiring panas-panas dan disuapkannya ke balita, maka sibaita itu pasti berkata "TELOR NANAS! NANAS!"<p>

Len Kagamine: !%%!^#!$#!#!%$!#!

==Gampag-Gampang Susah==

Miku Hatsune: Eh, Luka, Aku punya bedek-bedekan nih!  
>Luka Megurine: Hah? Apa sih?<p>

Miku Hatsune: Begini.. Ada orang jatuh dari Menara Tokyo, munculnya dimana?

Luka Megurine: (Berpikir) dibawah.

Miku Hatsune: Salah!

Luka Megurine: Apa?

Miku Hatsune: Yaa munculnya di Koran!

Luka Megurine: *!(!*^!%

Sekarang Gantian Luka Megurine yang mbedeki Miku Hatsune.

Luka Megurine: Giliran gua nih!

Miku Hatsune: Okey! Pasti aku bisa nih!

Luka Megurine: Ini nih! Game, game apa yang paling mengerikan? Hayo! Lu gak bisa jawab kan?

Miku Hatsune: Game Horror?

Luka Megurine: Salah!

Miku Hatsune: Lho? Kok salah? Apa yang bener?

Luka Megurine: Yang bener: GAMEpa bumi (gempa bumi)!

Miku Hatsune: &!*%!%$#!%$!

Kompilasi #2: Selesai juga akhirnya!

Hahahahahahaha! Gimana? Lucu kan?

Terima kasih ya buat Wakakapedia, , dan Yamaha buat kontribusinya.

By The Way.. Rencananya kompilasi ketiga akan menekankan ke Lelucon Umum, Lelucon Teknologi dan Komputer, Tebak-tebakkan dan juga humor lain.

Juga Ada 25 Humor nih sebenernya di Kompilasi ketiga ini.

Mohon Dukungannya dan jangan lupa RnR (Read And Review)!


	3. Kompilasi 3

Kumpulan Humor Vocaloid Top Markotop bikin ngakak jingkrak jingkrak.

Disclaimer: Penemu Vocaloid = Yamaha. Bukan Ya Mahmud!

Humor-Humor yang aku cari ini berasal dari Situs-situs dan sisanya buatan sendiri.

Berikut ini adalah kumpulan humor-humor Vocaloid yang saya cari dari internet. & sisanya buatan sendiri.

Chapter ini lebih banyak humornya, gan! Check it out!

PS: Sorry bukannya mau plagiat! Langsung saja dah!

Semoga saja Ngakak sampe ngompol sekalipun! (Masih ngompol? Ya ampun!)

Dan juga maaf agak jayus!

==Mie yang diharamkan pemerintah==

Meiko Sakine: Mie, Mie apa yang diharamkan pemerintah?

Gumi: Mie… Mie rasa babi panggang!

Meiko Sakine: Bukan!

Gumi: Apa?

Meiko Sakine: MIEsuhi (Mengucapkan kata-kata kasar) tentara baris!

Gumi: Hahahaha!

==Unta dan Kangkung==

Teto Kasane: Apa bedanya unta dengan kangkung?

Haku Yowane: Kalo unta hewan, kalo kangkung sayuran!

Teto Kasane: Salah! Yang bener…. Kalo unta di Arab, Kalo Kangkung Diurap!

==Saran Dokter==

Rin Kagamine sedang mendatangi seorang Dokter.

Rin Kagamine: Mas, aku mengalami sakit kepala sebelah, kepalaku serasa cekot-cekot dan juga tidak bisa tidur. Udah gitu, aku juga mengalami nyeri di bagian punggung.

Kaito Shion: Udalah, ikuti aja saran gua.

Rin Kagamine: Apaan tuh sarannya?

Kaito Shion: Kau harus makan binatang yang bisa berenang dan juga bisa terbang

Rin Kagamine: Oh… Gitu toh, iya deh! Saya lakukan!

Keesokan harinya, Kaito Shion ingin melihat perkembangannya.

Dan… Betapa kagetnya si Kaito begitu melihat Rin melatih kambingnya berenang.

==Bedanya Justin Bieber dan Monyet==

Kaito Shion: Gack, apa bedanya Justin Bieber dan Monyet?

Gakupo Kamui: Apa ya…. Kalau Justin Bieber itu manusia, monyet itu hewan

Kaito Shion: Salah… Yang bener kalau Justin Bieber itu kayak aku.

Gakupo Kamui: Lha, kalau monyet itu kayak siapa?

Kaito Shion: Kamu!

Gakupo Kamui: &^%!&%!^!$%^!$!

==Terlalu Semangat sih….==

Sebuah KA tujuan Solo segera akan berangkat dari  
>Stasiun Gambir. Ketika kereta sudah mulai berjalan,<br>tiba-tiba ada 3 orang berlarian (Kaito Shion, Len Kagamine dan Gakupo Kamui) mengejar KA tersebut.  
>Namun karena KA sudah mulai cepat berjalan, hanya 2<br>orang yang dapat naik ke KA tersebut, sedangkan Len Kagamine tertinggal.

Anehnya Len Kagamine itu malah tertawa keras  
>terpingkal-pingkal sampai jatuh duduk.<p>

Seorang petugas Stasiun yang dari tadi memperhatikan  
>lalu bertanya : " Mas, ketinggalan kereta kok malah<br>ketawa ? "

Len Kagamine menjawab : " Bukan begitu, sebenarnya yang  
>harus ke Solo itu Saya, teman saya yang naik kereta itu<br>cuma mengantar saya ke stasiun."

==Sekarang lebih berani==

Kali ini Meiko Sakine sedang sakit gigi, dan dokter pun harus mencabut giginya yang berlubang besar  
>Meiko Sakine : Dok, saya takut sekali kalo gigi saya dicabut<br>Kaito Shion: Ohh, tenang aja, minum bir ini pasti kamu jadi lebih berani  
>Meiko Sakine: "Glek, glek, glek"<br>Kaito Shion : Bagaimana? Sudah lebih berani?  
>Meiko Sakine: Tentu saja dok ! Siapapun yang berani menyentuh gigi saya akan tahu akibatnya<p>

Kaito Shion: !^!$!^!#!&*#*!&^

==Telor asin dan KTP==

Miku Hatsune: Apa Persamaannya KTP Dan Telor asin?

Luka Megurine: Gak tahu

Miku Hatsune: Yang bener; Sama-sama dicap stempel!  
>Luka Megurine: Hahahahaha!<p>

==Datang lebih pagi==

Kali ini Miku Hatsune bekerja sebagai penjaga perpustakaan besar di Jakarta, tapi apesnya dia dapet yg shift malem

Lalu pada suatu malam telepon berdering, tetapi Miku Hatsune malah asik tidur hingga telepon yang ke-15x baru Miku Hatsune bangun dan marah2 mengangkat telepon itu..  
>Miku Hatsune : Ya ! Selamat malam ! Dengan siapa dan ada apa telpon tengah malem begini ?<br>Neru Akita : Saya mau tanya mbak, perpustakaan ini buka jam berapa?

Miku Hatsune: Jam 10 pagi! Memangnya ada kepentingan apa sih?  
>Neru Akita : Hah? Siang banget? Ga bisa lebih pagi, Miku? Jam 7 gt kek?<br>Miku Hatsune : (semakin kesal) Emangnya Neru mau ngapain pagi - pagi ke perpustakaan?  
>Neru Akita : Saya bukan mau ke perpustakaan pagi - pagi, Miku, justru saya pengen keluar dari sini !<p>

Miku Hatsune: Lho!

==Bedanya Lifeboy dan Boygon==

Miku Hatsune: Hey, apa bedanya Lifeboy dan Boygon?

Luka Megurine: Uum… Beda tulisannya kali..

Miku Hatsune: Salah! Yang bener 'Kalau Boygon itu SuperMom dan Kalau LifeBoy Itu SuperDad'

Luka Megurine: ^!$!&^

==Kejadian lucu di RSJ==

Len Kagamine berkunjung untuk menjenguk kerabatnya di sebuah RSJ.  
>Seorang Dokter menghampirinya untuk mengajak andi ngobrol-ngobrol tentang segala hal, mulai dari bagaimana penanganan pasien sampai ke masalah2 umum dalam hidup Len Kagamine..<br>Sampai akhirnya Len Kagamine bertanya kepada Dokter itu, "Dok, gimana sih caranya Dokter ngetest pasien2 Dokter itu masih gila atau sudah waras?"  
>"Oh mudah saja, kami mengisi bathtub sampai penuh, lalu kami memberikan pasien itu :<br>- Sendok  
>- Gelas<br>- Gayung  
>Lalu kita minta dia untuk mengosongkan bathtub", jawab si Dokter.<br>"Ooooh… kalo itu saya pasti milih gayung, soalnya itu paling gede" kata Len Kagamine.  
>Terjadi keheningan sejenak<p>

…

Lalu sang Dokter berkata, "Tidak, kalo orang itu sudah normal, dia akan cabut sumbat bathtub nya …  
>Ngomong-ngomong, kamu mau tempat tidur yang di dekat jendela atau tidak?".<p>

==Belajar Bahasa Inggris==

Miku Hatsune dan Rin Kagamine sedang main tebak-tebakkan lagi nih!

Rin Kagamine: Apa bahasa inggrisnya "Namaku Miku Hatsune"?

Miku Hatsune: "My Name is Miku Hatsune"

Rin Kagamine: Kalo Bahasa Inggrisnya "Miku Pergi ke Pasar"?

Miku Hatsune: "Miku go to the market"  
>Rin Kagamine: Good! Kalo bahasa Inggrisnya "Keset Kaki"?<br>Miku Hatsune: "Welcome"

Rin Kagamine: %$$!#%!#!^#!

==Harga Larutan cap kaki tiga==

Meiko Sakine: Neng larutan cap kaki 3 nya ada?  
>Miku Hatsune: ada<br>Meiko Sakine: berapa sebotolnya?  
>Miku Hatsune: 4000<br>Meiko Sakine: jiahhh mahal amet...1500 deh...  
>Miku Hatsune: bisa...tapi kakinya 2..<br>Meiko Sakine: !#$%&

==Ulat yang bisa meledak==

Len Kagamine: Kecil, Ijo, kalau disentuh meledak?

Miku Hatsune: Ulat bulu bawa bom!

==Handphone 3G Paling Murah==

Saat pulang sekolah Len dan Rin Kagamine Pulang secara bersamaan, kemudian mereka membicarakan tentang Handphone 3G.

Rin Kagamine : "Eh Len, di dekat pasar klewer solo, ada kios HP yang menjual HandPhone 3G termurah se Indonesia lho? Cuma Rp. 300 ribu aja, baru dan bergaransi lagi."

Len Kagamine : "Ahh mana mungkin, lu salah info kali, itu mah klepon kali."

Rin Kagamine : "Nggak..! sumpah ini HandPhone 3G beneran."

Len Kagamine : "Dimana-mana yang namanya HandPhone 3G masih diatas Rp. 1 juta, masih mahal."

Rin Kagamine : "Ini HandPhone 3G... GILA bisa buat sms, GILA bisa buat telpon, GILA bisa buat main game juga."

Len Kagamine : ?###!...

==Baru Pegang Handphone==

Luka Megurine dan Miku Hatsune baru punya handphone.

Luka Megurine : Ku, ngapain loe megangin pager rumah?  
>Miku Hatsune : Ini ka, gw lagi mau isi pulsa...<br>Luka Megurine : Eh, ape hubunganye nempel di pager ama isi pulsa Mik? Telpon operator aje. Susah amat sih!  
>Miku Hatsune : Itu die masalahnye,dari tadi gue disuruh operator tekan pager, nah gue sudah tekan pager berkali-kali kok kagak bisa juga. Ampe bonyok neh jempol gue.<br>Luka Megurine : Gue lebih parah coy.  
>Miku Hatsune : Emang elu kenape?<br>Luka Megurine : Gue malah disuruh mencet bintang.

Miku Hatsune: &^!%&!%$$!#^!

==Beli sinyalnya sekalian!==

Teto Kasane sedang pergi ke toko hp.

Teto Kasane: Neng, saya mau beli hape nih.

Miku Hatsune: Nih, hapenya. Harganya 2000 Yen

Dengan santai Teto Kasane member uang 2000 Yen ke Miku Hatsune.

Teto Kasane: (Bingung) Kok Hapenya gak mau nyala?

Miku Hatsune: Oh… Itu karena belum punya kartu perdana

Teto Kasane: Ooohh.. Ya udalah! Aku beli nomer perdananya. Jangan lupa dikasih nomer cantik ya….

Setelah Teto Kasane mendapat hape dan nomer perdananya, Teto pulang ke rumahnya

Tapi… Teto penasaran karena hapenya tidak bisa dipakai. Dengan perasaan kesal, Teto kembali ke toko Hp tempat dimana dia beli hape.

Teto Kasane: Kenapa sih, kok Handphone gue kagak bisa dipakai?

Miku Hatsune: Oh, Itu dikarenakan kampung anda gak punya sinyal.

Teto Kasane: Gimana sih! Ya udalah! Saya beli sinyalnya aja sekalian! Jualan kok terpisah-pisah gitu…

==Batu Baterai dan Banci==

Sepulang dari Supermarket, Len Kagamine bertanya pada  
>Rin Kagamine :<br>Len Kagamine : " Rin, Rin tau ngga', apa bedanya Batu Baterai dan  
>Banci ? "<br>Rin Kagamine : " Hus, sudah jelas beda dong. "  
>Len Kagamine : " Iya . . . di mana bedanya ? "<br>Rin Kagamine (Setelah mencoba berfikir namun gagal) akhirnya  
>berkata : " Ngga' tau ah ! "<br>Len Kagamine: (sambil tersenyum-senyum) : " Kalau Batu Baterai  
>Tahan Lama sedangkan kalau Banci Mana Tahan la<br>yauow . . . . . . . . . . "

Rin Kagamine: Hahaha!

==Jalannya Kuda==

Kaito Shion dan Len Kagamine sedang main catur.

Kaito Shion: Skak! Giliranmu, Len!

Dengan santai Len menggerakan rajanya ke samping kiri.

Pas Kaito menggerakan bentengnya, Len malah menjalankan kudanya ke keatas!  
>Len Kagamine: Skak!<p>

Kaito Shion: Len! Kok kamu menjalankan kudanya kayak gitu? Jalannya kuda kan kayak huruf L!

Len Kagamine: Lho, Kuda kan gak punya otak! Mau jalannya L kek, M kek, O kek, terserah kudanya dong! Kau ini!

Kaito Shion: !&!%!^$^!%$

==Perbedaan Yoi, ya dan Begitulah==

Turis Jepang alias Kaito Shion yang sedang belajar Bahasa Indonesia sedang bingung, mengapa orang Indonesia, jika menjawab pertanyaan itu beda-beda seperti yoi, ya, dan ya begitulah.

Lalu, ia bertanya kepada seorang pejabat, "Bagaimana cara membedakan yoi, ya, da ya begitulah?"

Kemudian, pejabat itu menjawab, "Kalau yoi, orang tersebut tidak punya pendidikan, kalo iya, orang itu tamatan SMA, dan kalau begitulah, berarti ia sarjana."

"Oh, gitu, ya?", kata Kaito Shion.  
>"Yoi!", kata pejabat.<p>

==Menemukan Granat==

Len Kagamine lagi latihan nyanyi di lapangan bersama adiknya, Rin Kagamine  
>Tiba - tiba Rin Kagamine menemukan dua granat tergeletak di tanah, lalu Len Kagamine berinisiatif untuk menyerahkan kedua granat itu ke kantor polisi<br>Rin Kagamine : kak, aku takut kalo salah satu granat ini meledak  
>Len Kagamine : tenang aja, nanti kita bilang kalo kita cuma menemukan satu granat<p>

Rin Kagamine: &!^!&%!*$!%

== Komputernya belum otomatis ya? ==

Miku Hatsune: "Eh, tolong bukain notepad di komputer situ dong..."  
>Mikuo Hatsune: (Meng-klik icon notepad) Tuh udah, trus?"<br>Miku Hatsune: (Melihat layar yang kosong) "Aaaah...kok yang kemarin gw ketik ngga ada seh?"

==Laptop==

Luka Megurine: "Bapak koneksi internetnya pakai apa, dial up, hotspot?"  
>Gakupo Kamui: "Pakai gambar yang ada tulisan e (maksudnya internet explorer)."<br>Luka Megurine: "Maksudku, bapak langganan internetnya pakai ISP apa, lalu cara koneksi internetnya pakai dial-up atau hotspot, mungkin settingnya ada yang salah."  
>Gakupo Kamui: "ISP itu apa sih mba?"<br>Luka Megurine: "Wah ini sih 50 x 2 pak.."  
>Gakupo Kamui: "Apa tuh mba?"<br>Luka Megurine: "CAPE' DEH!"

Gakupo Kamui: !&!*^!%!

==Melanggar Lampu Merah==

Karena terburu-buru mengantar anaknya yang berusia 8 tahun ke sekolah, Kiyoteru Hiyama berbelok ke kanan di perempatan padahal saat itu lampu lalu lintas sedang menyala merah.

"Gawat, Nak! Ayah baru saja melanggar lampu merah!" kata Kiyoteru Hiyama.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yah!" kata anaknya, "Polisi di belakang kita juga baru saja melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

Kiyoteru Hiyama : &*^%$^%&

==Tarsan==

Sore harinya, dua orang Vocaloid Len dan Rin Kagamine, bocah asal deso Suka Happy – Kecamatan Yamaha pada bermain.

Rin Kagamine : " Len ... Len. Kesini"

Len Kagamine: "Auooooooo ... !"  
>Rin Kagamine memanggil lagi<p>

Rin Kagamine : "Len ... Len ... kesini… Len!"  
>Len Kagamine: "Auoooooooo...!"<br>Rin Kagamine: "Lho ni anak kok sudah pada sedeng! Len... Len ... Kesini ... Len!"  
>Len Kagamine : "Bocah ki ndendeng ... aku khan sudah ganti nama ... namaku ... TARSAN !"<p>

Rin Kagamine: "Jder!"

== Mengangkut Sapi di Hari Raya Idul Adha ==

Kaito Shion dan Len Kagamine bekerja sebagai sopir mobil pick up angkutan barang-barang. Saat sedang duduk-duduk santai karjo menghampiri parmin dan berbincang-bincang.  
>Kaito Shion : "Len, ada rejeki nih buat loe.."<br>Len Kagamine : "Rejeki apaan...?"  
>Kaito Shion : "Besok kan mau Hari Raya Idul Adha, nah ada tawaran buat mengangkut sapi ke desa sebelah Len.., per angkutannya 5 juta lho.."<br>Len Kagamine : "Wah gedhe banget, mau donk aku yang ngangkut...?"  
>Kaito Shion: "Tapi..."<br>Len Kagamine: "Tapi apa Kai.., udah deh gua yang angkutin, pasti beres kok.."  
>Kaito Shion: "Bukan itu, tapi masalahnya sapinya gk mau di belakang... maunya duduk didepan... hehehehe...<br>Len Kagamine : "Dasar Bakaito Geblek... loe ngerjain gue yah...!"

Kompilasi #3: Alhamdulillah selesai!

Hahahahahahaha! Gimana? Lucu kan?

Terima kasih ya buat ketawaketiwi, Kaskus, dan Yamaha buat kontribusinya.

Update berikutnya humor sama tapi 5 jenis humor berbeda akan ditampilken disini!

Stay Tuned and dan don't forget to RnR (Read And Review)!


End file.
